


Quiet in hell

by Kreept12



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M, Monokumas, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreept12/pseuds/Kreept12
Summary: Chaos reigns in Towa City, a city that has become a hell on earth. Takemichi and Yuta are the last survivors and peaceful moments are rare in this chaos.





	Quiet in hell

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shit for writing summary and titles
> 
> Version française : http://archiveofourown.org/works/11312268

The snow around Takemichi was pink. It was night and the blond saw his blood flowing thanks to the street lights of the main street a little further. Big flakes fell slowly on Towa City. For once for a long time, the silence was king. No more cry, no more noise from Monokuma. Nothing, except Takemichi's breath.

The Crazy Diamond’s member was hesitant to move to treat himself, for having already paid the costs, he knew that in a case of serious injury it was better to not move. Can we count the fact of having his leg pierced thanks to the claws of Monokuma like a serious injury ? It seems to be for him. Anyway, he had nothing for treating his injury with him and was gradually losing his strength because of the loss of blood. He could barely press the wound to prevent the bleeding.

And then why did he even try to save himself ? His best friend was dead, he lived a hell every day trying to survive, he didn’t see how that could end otherwise than by death. So why he wants to stay alive in these conditions ?

« Michi ! Michi answers ! » Shouted a voice in the distance.

For him.

Takemichi turned his head towards the origin of the voice and quickly saw a shadow slalom between the carcasses of Monokuma. He saw the blue eyes of his worried friend staring at him before running to him. The slightly smaller boy crouched at his side and hugged Takemichi.

"Don’t do that again, I thought you were really dead this time !" Takemichi said nothing while Yuta stepped back and looked at his bloody leg. "Wait, don’t move. "

The athlete clumsily pulled a bandage out of his jacket and began to bandage the wound as best he could, even though the task was more complicated with only one hand.

Looking at his friend, Takemichi thought about how he had met Yuta. He had found him on one of the beaches of Towa City in a poor condition there are more than two weeks ago. He had brought him back to the Towa Library, where he had settled as quickly as possible. He had tried to cure him as best he could, but Yuta loses his left arm because of an explosion - that of his electronic bracelet. Since then, they had remained together, helping each other and then slowly developing a kind of friendship.

Takemichi left his thoughts when Yuta put his jacket on his shoulders.

"You must die of cold, take this.

-What about you ?

\- I'm fine, we'll go back to the library when your leg will stop bleeding. "

Yuta sat down beside him and leaned his head against his friend's shoulder. Takemichi said nothing, he let him did and gently took Yuta's hand to warm it up. The flakes falling from the sky became smaller and smaller, until they completely stopped falling. Takemichi's leg had stopped bleeding, or at least bleed less, after more than an hour to wait. The delinquent wanted to tell his friend that they can leave, but was surprised to see his friend sleeping against him.

Yuta seemed peaceful, his eyes closed and looking relaxed as if he didn’t live some sort of end of the world. It was the first time he had been quiet since they met. Takemichi smiled a little and leaned his head against his friend's, gently closing his eyes. Little by little, Takemichi joined Yuta in the arms of Morpheus.

**Author's Note:**

> Good luck for people who have their exams like me, we'll all succeed !
> 
> I hope you like and understand this, don't forget to leave a kudos and/or a comment, it makes my day ! :3 I still learn English so It's possible that make some mistake but I'll improve myself. ^^


End file.
